Captain Price
Captain John Price, callsign Bravo Six, is a British special forces soldier and a main protagonist along with John "Soap" MacTavish featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, a member of the British SAS and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale.http://playstationallstarsbattleroyale.com/All-Stars#12 Biography KILL MAKAROV *He often carries an modified M4A1 and wears a boonie hat during field operations. In Modern Warfare 2 (set five years after the first game), Price was incarcerated in a Russian gulag. He is later rescued and becomes a field commander of Task Force 141. Following the unit's disbanding and the death of its treacherous leader, General Shepherd, Price and longtime ally John "Soap" MacTavish enacted a personal vendetta to end the mastermind of World War III, Vladimir Makarov. THE LEGACY OF CAPTAIN PRICE: *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare'' *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' Arcade Opening Rival Name: Niko Bellic Reason: TBA Connection: Both Price and Niko are war veterans. Also, they were both betrayed by someone in the army. In price's case, General Shepherd. Ending Gameplay Price is INCREDIBLY similiar to Radec in gameplay style. They both use firearms in their moves. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Knife Slash' - - Price slashes his opponent with a knife. *'Knife Stab' - or + - Price dashes forward and stabs the opponent on their stomach. *'Upward Knife Slash' - + - Similiar to Knife Stab, but instead in a upwards angle *'Commando Roll' - + - Price rolls forward, tripping the opponent. *'Aerial Knife Slash' - (Air) - Chuck does a Jump Kick. *'Aerial Knife Stab' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Upward Knife Slash' - + (Air) *'Stomping Down' - Down (Air) - Price does a stomp while going down. center (Triangle Moves) *'FMG9 Akimbo' - - Price fires some shots with to FMG9's. (Mashable) *'SPAS-12 Shotgun' - or + - Price fires a SPAS-12 Shotgun fowards. *'Upwards Akimbo' - + - Price shoots the two FMG9's upwards. *'Grenade Launcher' - + - Price fires his grenade launcher. *'Aerial FMG9 Akimbo' - (Air) *'Aerial SPAS-12 Shotgun' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Upwards Akimbo' - + (Air) *'Downwards Grenade Launcher' - + (Air) - Price fires his Grenade Launcher downwards. center (Circle Moves) *'Grenade Throw' - - Price throws a grenade, which can hit the opponent before exploding. *'Javelin Missile' - or + - Price fires a Javelin, and the missile goes upwards. After some time, the missile comes down locked on to a opponent. *'Zipline' - + - Price goes on a Zipline, kicking everyone in his way. *'Sniper Rifle' - + - Price fires his Dragunov SVD Sniper Rifle. *'Aerial Grenade Throw' - (Air) *'Aerial Javelin Missile' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Zipline' - + (Air) *'Aerial Sniper Rifle' - + (Air) (Throws) *'Knife Combo' - or - Price stabs then slashes his opponent with a knife. *'Assault Rifle' - - Price throws the opponent up and starts shooting him with a assault rifle. *'Stomp' - - Price throws the opponent down and stomps his face. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'SWAW' - (Level 1): Fires a SWAW rocket launch. The player can aim it with a Crosshair for a limited period of time. To shoot, press , , or . *'Backup' - (Level 2): Price calls for backup and then, bunchh of Task Force 141 soldiers coome and aid Price, scoring one hit kills. In the end, all throw a grenade fowards. *'Chopper Gunner' - (Level 3): A brief cutscene shows Price mounting on a helicopter and getting the turret. The screen turns first person view, and Price can shoot everyone by pressing for a short amount of time Quotes from PlayStation All-Stars *When selected **''Let's Go!'' **''Don't worry, I got them.'' **''You're already done.'' *Item Pick-up **''This will do.'' **''I think I can use this.'' **''What kind of weapon is this?'' *Using level 1 **''Firing Rocket Launcher!'' *Succesful KO **''This is for Soap.'' **''MacMillan would be impressed.'' **''Gotcha!'' **''On your feet, soldier!'' **''Just like old times.'' **''My war ends with you.'' **''This is for the boys at Hereford.'' *Respawn **''Cheeky bastard...'' **''Let's try this again.'' **''Oh, no, no, no, no, no!'' **''God damn.'' Intros and Outros Introduction *'Ready For Battle': Price is shown cocking up his weapons. *'The War Has Begun': Price shoots at the air and aims at the camera. *'Helicopter Drop': Price jumps from a helicopter. *'Let's Go': Price vaults from cover. Winning Screen *'It's Over': Points his gun into the camera and shoots. *'This Is For Soap': Does a salute. *'I Won': Twirls his pistol. *'Out of Here': Gets out of the stage in a convoy. Losing Screen *Price holds up his pistol while lying on his back in a last-stand position. *Price kicks the ground *Price falls down. *His convoy crashes. Costumes War Costume The default appearance of Price. He appears like he his in Modern Warfare 2 and 3. Prisoner 627 Unlocked at Level 10, him as he appears while captured in the gulag. WW2 Price The original british price in Call of duty 2. This is part of the Pre-Order costumes. Profile Items Minions *Rank 8: John "Soap" Mactavish *DLC: Ghost Icons: *Rank 5: WW2 Price *Rank 6: Gaz *Rank 7: Ghost *Rank 9: Task Force 141 Logo *Rank 11: Army Rangers Logo *Rank 12: Brazillian Militia *Rank 14: Sheperd *Rank 15: Price in the MW4 Artwork *Rank 17: Soap in the "Cliffhanger" Mission *Rank 18: Task Force Soldier *Rank 20: Vladmir Makarov *Rank 21: Nuke Logo *Rank 23: Yuri *Rank 24: Soap's dogtags *Rank 50: Irman Zakhaev *Rank 200: Pistol Soap used to kill Zakhaev Backgrounds: *Rank 16: The Gulag *Rank 19: Terminal Loading *Rank 22: Brazillian Favela *Rank 25: Price and Soap (Most Wanted) *Rank 300: Destroyed White House Category:Character Ideas Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Call of Duty